


Don't be scared, I'll always stay beside you

by luckysadness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Scared!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysadness/pseuds/luckysadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Louis vivevano insieme,da amici; Harry era l’immagine del ragazzo libero e fiero di sé, Louis era invece costantemente pervaso dalla paura di deludere la sua famiglia,in particolare suo padre. Una sera succede qualcosa che farà cambiare radicalmente il rapporto tra i due ragazzi. Riuscirà Harry a far superare a Louis le sue paure? E riuscirà Louis a lasciarsi andare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be scared, I'll always stay beside you

Louis quella mattina si svegliò stanco e con un mal di testa fastidioso. La sera prima era stato ad una festa, non curante del fatto che la mattina dopo sarebbe dovuto andare alla prima lezione del suo terzo anno di università. Stava giusto per iniziare a vestirsi quando bussarono alla porta della sua camera; sapendo già chi fosse, Louis disse solo “Entra pure!” infilandosi una maglietta nera che aveva trovato nel suo armadio.

“Ti ho preparato la colazione e ti ho lasciato accanto una pastiglia per il mal di testa, dato che ieri sera eri abbastanza ubriaco.” disse Harry

“Grazie,sei il mio coinquilino preferito, Haz!” rispose Louis

“Sono il tuo unico coinquilino, Lou! E comunque muoviti, che fra mezz’ora dobbiamo essere a lezione” lo avvisò Harry prima di uscire per recarsi in camera sua a prendere i libri per quella mattina.

Louis, mentre finiva di prepararsi, pensò che abitare con Harry fosse una delle cose migliori che gli fossero mai capitate. Abitavano assieme da un anno ormai e pur non essendo ottimi amici, Harry gli preparava la colazione ogni giorno e gli ricordava ogni impegno, ben sapendo che Louis faticava a ricordarli tutti,soprattutto quelli più importanti. Aveva fatto proprio bene, Louis, a decidere di scrivere quell’annuncio per condividere un appartamento le cui spese erano insostenibili per una persona sola. All’inizio era stato difficile accettare l’idea di non essere più da solo, però Harry si era sempre dimostrato una persona gentile e solare ed aveva portato un po’ di felicità nella vita del maggiore; avevano un solo anno di differenza, ma Harry ogni tanto sembrava essere più piccolo della sua età e con il tempo Louis aveva imparato da lui, iniziando a slegarsi sempre più dalle catene che lo tenevano legato alla sua famiglia. Il minore veniva da un piccolo paesino nei dintorni di Manchester,non molto lontano da dove proveniva Louis; era altissimo e con un fisico mozzafiato (Louis ne era parecchio invidioso), con i ricci mori che gli contornavano quel viso dolce dal quale spuntavano delle bellissime fossette ogni volta che sorrideva; aveva poi dei bellissimi occhi verdi ed una carnagione abbastanza chiara, a differenza di quella di Louis che era poco più scura. Quest’ultimo, invece, aveva un corpo da calciatore(sport che amava fare e che non aveva mai lasciato, sebbene la famiglia fosse contraria), un po’ più basso rispetto al riccio ; aveva poi dei capelli castano chiari e lisci che gli contornavano il volto dal quale spuntavano due bellissimi occhi color ghiaccio. Harry e Louis avevano caratteri completamente diversi: il riccio era strano,amava musica sconosciuta alla maggior parte del mondo, era solare, spigliato, sempre pronto a divertirsi e con una curiosità fuori dal comune. Era un’artista, amava dipingere e scrivere poesie ed era per questo che aveva scelto di frequentare il corso d’arte nell’università di Londra, che gli permetteva di esprimere il proprio io alla massima potenza. Louis, invece, era più serio, sempre concentrato sullo studio e sul calcio, odiava tutta la musica che non fosse rock, era timido ed amava stare da solo, al contrario di Harry. La sua famiglia lo aveva costretto ad iscriversi ad un corso di Business, di modo che, una volta laureato, potesse continuare il lavoro del padre che era a capo di un’azienda di Manchester particolarmente famosa nel territorio. Nonostante non fosse d’accordo -lui avrebbe preferito seguire un corso di letteratura inglese, che amava con tutto il suo cuore- aveva seguito il volere della famiglia,perché l’idea di deluderli lo aveva sempre terrorizzato. Ecco, un’altra sfumatura del suo carattere era che faceva di tutto per compiacere gli altri, pur fingendo di essere una persona che non era affatto. Harry, tuttavia, in quell’anno era riuscito un po’ a farlo “vivere”: gli aveva fatto conoscere i suoi amici di università Liam,Niall e Zayn, che frequentavano tutti il corso d’arte con lui, Liam e Niall sul ramo della musica, Zayn invece aveva la stessa passione del disegno che aveva Harry. L’amicizia con loro era stata difficile all’inizio, non essendo Louis abituato a condividere la sua vita con così tante persone, ma dopo un po’ si era abituato alla loro presenza, riuscendo a legarsi particolarmente a Zayn, un tipo tranquillo e silenzioso come lui. Tutti e cinque avevano passato il periodo estivo assieme, andando a più feste possibili e cercando di divertirsi; Louis si era abituato anche a questo: prima di allora non si era mai ubriacato e non aveva mai partecipato ad una festa; tuttavia, si era scoperto un amante del divertimento. Durante quel periodo era anche dovuto tornare dalla sua famiglia a Doncaster e quelle due settimane erano state le più lunghe della sua vita: gli mancava la sua vita a Londra ed i suoi amici. Louis pensava a tutto questo durante la sua lezione di economia, che sembrava infinita. Durante la pausa pranzo si sedette ad un tavolo, aspettando che una ragazza alta, mora dai capelli lunghi e bellissima, arrivasse a fargli compagnia. Si chiamava Eleanor, si erano conosciuti ad una festa un paio di mesi fa e da lì avevano deciso di frequentarsi. Al castano lei non piaceva molto: certo, era una ragazza fantastica, sia caratterialmente che fisicamente, però c’era un problema di fondo; a lui, infatti, piacevano i ragazzi, ma questo non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Zayn, che era diventato il suo migliore amico. Non era soltanto il fatto che non si accettasse che lo fermava; era anche la consapevolezza che nessuno lo avrebbe accettato, la sua famiglia prima di tutti: non poteva deluderli, l’aveva già fatto troppe volte con il suo carattere chiuso e scontroso. Ogni tanto, anzi molto spesso, avrebbe voluto essere come Harry, libertino e incurante del sesso di una persona perché per lui l’amore era amore, oppure come Niall, sempre allegro e amante delle ragazze. Se avesse avuto un carattere come il loro non sarebbe mai stato una delusione per la propria famiglia ed avrebbe potuto seguire i propri sogni ed i propri gusti senza la paura del giudizio degli altri. Tuttavia, lui non era così,ed a quasi ventun’anni avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con il suo brutto carattere. Eleanor arrivò, sorridente e bellissima come sempre, e stettero assieme per tutto il pranzo, poi lui ritornò alla sue lezioni, mentre lei andò a seguire le sue lezioni di diritto. Mentre la guardava andare via, Louis pensò che sarebbe diventata un bellissimo avvocato ed a quanto lui avrebbe voluto amarla; sarebbe stato tutto più semplice.

Stava bevendo il tè seduto sul divano mentre guardava un programma in tv del quale non ricordava nemmeno il nome, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri, quando Harry tornò a casa. Il più grande notò subito qualcosa di strano in lui: di solito quando entrava sembrava portare con sé un sole che Londra non avrebbe mai potuto avere; quel giorno, però, sembrava triste, e quando si sedette sul divano accanto a Louis, quest’ultimo poté notare che il riccio continuava a torturarsi le mani e quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, poté constatare che il minore aveva pianto.

“Harry,che succede?” gli chiese allora. Il più piccolo, però, non rispose, anzi lo abbracciò scoppiando a piangere. Louis non rispose subito all’abbraccio, non essendo un tipo molto amante del contatto fisico, ma capendo la gravità della situazione, cercò di confortare l’amico il meglio possibile.

“Caroline mi ha lasciato ed io non so cosa fare ora, Louis dimmi come posso fare! L’amavo così tanto e lei mi ha lasciato dicendo che non poteva continuare ad avere una relazione con un ragazzino, dicendo che lei era una professoressa e che non poteva amare uno studente, anche se non frequentavo i suoi corsi. Mi ha detto anche che ha incontrato un ragazzo che crede le possa dare di più. Ma Louis, cosa ho fatto di sbagliato, perché a me? Cos’ho che non va?! Ho cercato di darle tutto quello che potevo, ma a lei non è bastato!” spiegò Harry dopo un po’, disperato come mai il maggiore lo aveva visto. Si limitò ad abbracciarlo perché credeva che le parole in momenti del genere fossero alquanto inutili. Quando il più piccolo si addormentò, Louis decise di portarlo nella sua camera e di lasciarlo tranquillo. Lo chiamò quando fu ora di cenare ed il riccio scese, toccò a malapena il cibo, per poi tornarsene in camera. Louis pensò che lasciarlo solo fosse la cosa migliore, ma dopo averlo sentito piangere per oltre un’ora, decise di recarsi in camera sua. Entrò e vide il riccio nascosto tra le coperte a piangere cercando di soffocare i propri singhiozzi per non farsi sentire, per non disturbare. Louis, sorprendendo pure se stesso, si distese accanto a lui, lo abbracciò forte e prese ad accarezzargli i ricci. Harry dopo un po’ si calmò e quando Louis tentò di andarsene per lasciarlo tranquillo, il più piccolo lo pregò di restare. E Louis restò.

Il dolore di Harry sembrava senza fine; era da mesi che non era più in lui: sorrideva pochissimo (Louis lo aveva visto sorridere per la prima volta dopo la rottura il giorno del suo compleanno, quando il maggiore gli fece una festa a sorpresa) e si aggirava sempre con un’aria triste ed afflitta. Gli altri le avevano provate tutte: all’inizio si erano limitati a confortarlo, ma vedendo che il riccio non dava segni di miglioramento, avevano provato a scuoterlo, anche in maniera autoritaria, ma Harry si era dimostrato indifferente. Solo Louis non l’aveva costretto a far nulla; si limitava a dargli quanto più affetto potesse: lo abbracciava appena poteva, dormiva con lui ogni notte e quando passava del tempo con Eleanor gli scriveva sempre per tentare di stargli vicino pur essendo lontano. Harry e Louis si erano legati indissolubilmente ed ormai il riccio non poteva fare a meno del maggiore; era diventato la sua protezione e stava un po’ meglio solo quando era con lui. Louis era impaurito dal loro attaccamento perché sapeva che due amici non si comportavano così, ma non voleva staccarsi dal riccio, perché con lui si sentiva bene, si sentiva se stesso e non si vergognava di ciò che era. Tuttavia, quando vedeva quanto la loro amicizia fosse poco sana, si allontanava cautamente e scappava da quella che era diventata la sua ragazza. Anche i ragazzi avevano notato il loro attaccamento e che il loro modo di guardarsi era diventato più profondo e intimo ed avevano anche provato a parlarne con loro: Niall aveva provato a parlarne con Harry e Zayn con Louis, ma entrambi avevano liquidato la questione con un “è un brutto momento e noi ci siamo legati tantissimo; non vedere cose che non ci sono.”

Passarono i mesi e con loro anche la tristezza di Harry. Finalmente era ritornato ad essere il ragazzo-sole (come amava chiamarlo il maggiore) che era prima della rottura con Caroline. Era anche arrivata l’estate, la fine degli esami, e finalmente i ragazzi potevano divertirsi in tutta tranquillità. Eleanor era partita per la Francia con il suo migliore amico Max (Louis sospettava ci fosse qualcosa di più,ma lei continuava a negare). Si erano lasciati un paio di settimane fa ed erano rimasti in buonissimi rapporti; Eleanor si era dimostrata comprensiva quando lui le aveva confessato di essere gay ed anzi, lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva promesso che gli sarebbe stato accanto. Ai ragazzi non aveva detto nulla della rottura, nemmeno ad Harry, perché aveva paura che loro sospettassero qualcosa riguardo la sua omosessualità. In realtà non riusciva ancora a credere come avesse potuto confessare tutto ad Eleanor, ma in fin dei conti non si pentiva di quello che aveva fatto, consapevole che il peso del suo segreto fosse ora più leggero.

Quella sera arrivarono tutti assieme ad una festa in piscina a casa di un ragazzo che solo Niall conosceva. La casa era enorme e bellissima e Louis ne rimase affascinato, pur avendo vissuto tutta la sua vita in una delle ville più belle e grandi dei dintorni. La musica era assordante e Louis aveva voglia di divertirsi e di sentirsi libero per una sera, quindi si diresse presso il bancone del bar ed ordinò uno shottino. Harry e gli altri lo raggiunsero subito ed assieme iniziarono a bere. Louis bevve così tanto da iniziare a non connettere più nulla; l’ultima cosa che ricordava con lucidità era che aveva preso Harry per un braccio e l’aveva portato sulla pista da ballo.

Harry aveva bevuto, come ad ogni festa, ma era ancora perfettamente cosciente; non amava ubriacarsi fino a non ricordare più nulla il giorno dopo, beveva giusto per essere su di giri e poi si fermava; era veramente fiero del suo autocontrollo. Non poteva dire certo lo stesso di Louis, però; il più grande, infatti, era ubriaco fradicio e gli aveva preso il polso per trascinarlo in pista a ballare. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima; certo, di solito si ubriacava tantissimo, ma pur essendo in quello stato continuava a ballare con gli altri. Quella sera invece, aveva preso Harry perché voleva ballare soltanto con lui. Il minore ne fu molto sorpreso, ma si lasciò trascinare perché voleva godersi quei momenti in cui erano solo loro due. Il fatto era che Harry, con il passare dei mesi, si era innamorato del più grande. Non sapeva come fosse potuto accadere dato che fino ad allora il maggiore era per lui un semplice amico, ma forse il tempo che Louis aveva speso prendendosi cura del più piccolo gli aveva fatto rivalutare tutto. In quell’ esatto momento Harry e Louis stavano ballando attaccati ed il castano ora aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla dell’amico ed aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo. Il riccio si era pietrificato, ben sapendo che il più grande agisse così solo perché ubriaco; perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, altrimenti? Louis era etero, si disse Harry.

Louis non capiva perché stesse agendo così; o meglio, lo sapeva, ma non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso perché chi si innamora del proprio migliore amico? Tutti sanno che è da evitare, perché si rischia di rovinare tutto. Il castano era convinto che Harry non provasse nulla per lui e che l’avrebbe rifiutato, ma in quel momento non rispondeva delle sue azioni, così iniziò a salire sempre di più con i baci, fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il minore. Cercò di baciarlo più volte, ma il riccio continuava a ritrarsi; poi, ad un certo punto, fu proprio il più piccolo a prendere la nuca dell’amico e a baciarlo. Fu un bacio pieno di voglia, per niente dolce, ma per Harry fu il bacio migliore del mondo forse a causa dei sentimenti che provava. Dopo poco Louis si staccò e gli disse “Sei bellissimo” per poi prendere a baciarlo ancora. Si staccarono e Louis corse in bagno a vomitare. Harry lo raggiunse ed aspettò che finisse; quando il più grande uscì dal bagno e lo vide, lo scansò e si diresse verso gli altri ragazzi per annunciare loro che sarebbe andato a casa.

Solo dopo essere stato male ed essere uscito dal bagno, il castano si accorse di quello che aveva appena fatto con Harry; non solo aveva buttato all’aria anni di segretezza riguardo la sua omosessualità, ma in più aveva pure baciato il suo migliore amico. Certo, il riccio non l’aveva rifiutato, ma Louis credeva l’avesse fatto solo perché l’altro era ubriaco, e poi in ogni caso Louis non vedeva alcun futuro per loro. Lui doveva sposarsi e rendere la sua famiglia fiera, non deluderla per dei sentimenti e dei gusti sessuali che non erano affatto normali. Louis non era omofobo, anzi, semplicemente non accettava se stesso per essere gay. Dopo aver salutato i ragazzi, si diresse verso casa, non voltandosi indietro per vedere se Harry lo stesse seguendo. Non appena arrivò nella sua stanza, si diresse verso il letto e sperò in un sonno senza sogni.

Il più piccolo stava cercando, invano, di trattenere le lacrime; i ragazzi continuavano a chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma dopo poco si arresero e si limitarono ad abbracciarlo ed a portarlo fuori dalla casa. Mille domande vorticavano nella mente di Harry: perché mi ha baciato? Perché mi ha detto che sono bellissimo? Perché poi è scappato? Tutte domande a cui non sapeva dare risposta, ma sperò lo potesse fare il maggiore, anche se in cuor suo aveva capito che sarebbe stato improbabile. Louis era quello più timido e chiuso in se stesso ed insistere con lui non serviva a nulla, quindi Harry avrebbe lasciato perdere, adeguandosi al comportamento del castano. Quando arrivò a casa, le luci erano tutte spente e quando passò davanti la camera di Louis vide che la porta era chiusa, segno che il più grande fosse a letto e che non volesse dormire con lui, come ormai facevano da mesi. Era così strano, pensò Harry, dormire da solo; nonostante ciò, però, il riccio si addormentò subito, anche se il suo sonno non fu affatto tranquillo, a causa dei ricordi di quella sera che continuavano a tormentarlo.

Nemmeno il sonno di Louis fu tranquillo, anzi fu peggio di quello di Harry perché non solo i ricordi di quella sera lo tormentarono, ma anche il senso di colpa. Quando si svegliò alla mattina, aveva logicamente mal di testa, ma trovò lo stesso la voglia di alzarsi per andare a fare colazione. Nel momento esatto in cui entrò in cucina, però, si pentì all’istante di aver deciso di alzarsi dal letto. La visione che gli si proiettava davanti non solo metteva a dura prova la sua forza di volontà, ma gli faceva capire che i due non avrebbero potuto evitarsi e che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlarne; meglio prima che poi, pensò lui. La decisione che prese, tuttavia, non fu delle migliori: decise di fingere di non ricordare nulla di quella sera e di comportarsi normalmente, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Proprio per questo motivo si avvicinò ad Harry, che era solo in boxer, e lo abbracciò da dietro sporgendosi per vedere cosa stesse cucinando, anche se sapeva che il riccio stava preparando i pancakes, come ogni mattina del resto. Si sentì uno stronzo non appena sentì che Harry era diventato teso non appena l’altro lo aveva abbracciato, ma decise di far finta di nulla “per il tuo bene, piccolo” pensò Louis.

“Buongiorno, honey” gli disse Louis

“Buongiorno” rispose Harry, con tono piatto.

Era ovvio ricordasse tutto, pensò il più grande, ed era anche ovvio, si disse, che il più piccolo prima o poi avrebbe voluto parlarne; ma lui non si sarebbe fatto distrarre da Harry e nonostante l’unica cosa che volesse fare in quel momento fosse baciarlo, avrebbe continuato con la sua farsa.  
Iniziarono a mangiare in una tranquillità apparente, perché entrambi erano tesi. Harry si era subito intristito quando quella mattina Louis lo aveva abbracciato, perché aveva capito che il più grande si stesse comportando come se nulla fosse successo. Il riccio in cuor suo sperava che il castano ricordasse quello che era accaduto la notte precedente, ma anche se sapeva che la realtà dei fatti era completamente diversa, decise che valeva la pena parlarne, e subito.

“Mmh… Hai bevuto parecchio ieri sera, ora come ti senti?” gli chiese Harry, esitante

“Stranamente mi sento bene, ho solo un po’ di mal di testa, ma con una pastiglia mi passerà immediatamente. Pensavo di stare peggio dato che devo aver bevuto molto, essendo che non ricordo nulla. Come mi sono comportato? Ho fatto casini o figure imbarazzanti?”

A quella risposta, il cuore di Harry si spezzò. Non ricordava nulla, il più grande l’aveva baciato e non se lo ricordava. Perché devo sempre innamorarmi di quelli sbagliati? Si chiese il riccio, con la voglia di chiudersi in camera sua a piangere; sì, era un uomo ed aveva vent’anni, ma non era colpa sua se la natura lo aveva fatto sensibile.

“Nulla di imbarazzante, tranquillo Lou. Hai solo ballato con noi e nient’altro, ti abbiamo tenuto alla larga dai guai e da situazioni imbarazzanti” decise di rispondergli, cercando di sorridere.

“Oh, vi ringrazio tanto allora” rispose l’altro, ridendo.

“Già.. ora vado in camera a cambiarmi. Pensavo di andare a trovare mia madre oggi, quindi non tornerò a casa fino a stasera, sempre se non mi fermo a dormire lì. Non aspettarmi alzato” disse Harry, uscendo dalla cucina.

“Oh.. Okay” si limitò a rispondere il più grande, per poi affondare la testa tra le mani non appena il minore era uscito dalla cucina. Attenersi al piano sarebbe stato difficilissimo, pensò Louis, ben sapendo che Harry faticava a fingere; il più grande sbuffò frustato, prima di raggiungere camera sua.

Appena arrivato a casa della madre, Harry si lasciò stringere e portare in salotto; Anne aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, per cui aveva lasciato il figlio in salotto per recarsi a preparargli un tè caldo. Quando lo raggiunse, trovò il riccio rannicchiato sul divano, con le gambe raccolte al petto e la testa nascosta fra le ginocchia. Tipico di Harry, pensò; era sempre stato un ragazzo molto allegro e solare, ma allo stesso tempo molto sensibile: si affezionava presto alle persone, quindi soffriva fin troppo quando quelle persone si dimostravano diverse da quelle che lui si era immaginato. La madre gli passò la tazza di tè e gli si sedette accanto.

“Harry, ti va di parlarne?” gli chiese lei, appena lui ebbe finito di bere la bevanda calda

“Mamma, io..è successo un casino, ed io non so cosa fare” le rispose il figlio, con la voce incrinata

“Raccontami cos’è successo tesoro, ed io cercherò di aiutarti il meglio possibile”

“Io e Louis ci siamo baciati, solo che lui era ubriaco e stamattina non ricordava nemmeno che fosse successo. Il punto è che io mi sono innamorato di lui, e l’ho realizzato ancora tempo fa.. Io…io credevo che provasse la stessa cosa per me quando ieri sera mi ha baciato..Sembrava davvero provare un sentimento per me, ma ora non ricorda nulla e più né parlo, più mi rendo conto che è assurdo, che lui è etero e fidanzato.. Allo stesso tempo però sono confuso. Perché baciare me, se è fidanzato? Solo perché era ubriaco? Non capisco più nulla mamma, ti prego,aiutami!” Dopo aver detto ciò, Harry scoppiò a piangere. Anne lo abbracciò e quando ebbe finito di piangere, decise di parlare, ben sapendo che il figlio avrebbe seguito i suoi consigli. Non era affatto sorpresa dai sentimenti che il riccio provava nei confronti dell’amico, non solo perché sapeva che il figlio fosse pansessuale, ma anche perché Harry aveva sempre provato una sorta di adorazione verso il suo coinquilino, sentimento che era ovvio si fosse rafforzato nel momento in cui il loro rapporto si era consolidato maggiormente.

“Tesoro, io credo che l’unica cosa che tu possa fare in questo momento è tornare a casa e parlarne con lui. Raccontagli quello che è successo fra voi e studia la sua reazione perché potrà sorprenderti. Se non lo fa, se lui ti fa intendere di non provare i tuoi stessi sentimenti, allora lascia stare, significa solo che lui non è il ragazzo giusto per te. Io, sinceramente, dubito lui non provi alcun sentimento per te; l’alcool ti disinibisce, ma raramente ti fa fare cose che non vuoi. E non credo nemmeno non si ricordi proprio nulla. Sicuro che non fingesse per paura? Se tu dici che è fidanzato, può essere che quello che prova per te lo spaventi. Non tutti sono come te, Harry, non tutti si accettano. Quindi, torna a casa e affronta la situazione. Poi se hai bisogno, chiamami, sai che la tua mamma è sempre qui pronta ad aiutarti.” Harry, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente le parole della madre, l’abbracciò e lasciò la casa con una nuova forza in corpo, quella della speranza.

Louis aveva passato quel pomeriggio senza Harry sdraiato sul divano a guardare la tv; si era immediatamente pentito di essersi comportato in quella maniera. Sapeva di aver deluso il minore, lo aveva visto dalla sua espressione, però non poteva farci nulla. Doveva resistere per la sua famiglia, continuava a ripetersi. Proprio in quel momento entrò Harry, gli spostò le gambe dal divano, obbligandolo a mettersi seduto, e gli si sedette accanto.

“Hai intenzione di parlarne o fingerai di non ricordare nulla?!” gli chiese il minore con tono determinato.

“Io..Harry, davvero, non ricordo nulla dell’altra notte. Di cosa dovremmo parlare?” rispose Louis, con tono insicuro. Sapeva che quel momento primo o poi sarebbe arrivato, che Harry avrebbe voluto discuterne. In realtà il castano non sapeva cosa ciò avrebbe comportato, sperava solo che il riccio non si allontanasse da lui, perché era l’unica cosa che non voleva accadesse.

“Invece io sono quasi del tutto sicuro che tu ricordi qualcosa. Di cosa dovremmo parlare? Bene, se proprio non te lo ricordi allora te lo dico io. Ieri sera ci siamo baciati Louis e mi hai detto che sono bellissimo.”

“Oddio,Harry, mi dispiace, ero proprio ubriac-”

“Non provare a dire che l’hai fatto solo perché eri ubriaco, io non ci credo proprio per nulla.”

“Io, davvero, non avrei mai fatto una cosa simile,te lo giuro Har-“

“Piantala, Louis! Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue scuse, non me ne faccio nulla. Voglio che tu ammetta che mi hai baciato per un motivo, e che quel motivo non è di certo il fatto che tu eri ubriaco! Perché non lo ammetti, Louis?”

“Cosa dovrei ammettere Harry? Dimmelo! Sei tu che hai baciato me, quindi dovresti dirmi tu perché l’hai fatto!”

Ormai i due erano in piedi e l’uno di fronte all’altro. Erano entrambi arrabbiati, Harry perché il maggiore non ammetteva i propri sentimenti e perché gli aveva appena mentito, mostrando in realtà di ricordarsi benissimo cosa fosse successo, Louis era arrabbiato principalmente con sé stesso, per averlo baciato e per non potergli dire la verità e che cioè provava gli stessi sentimenti del minore.

“Vuoi sapere perché l’ho fatto, Louis?” disse Harry, alterato “Bene, ora te lo dirò, tanto mi pare che non ho nulla da perdere. Partendo dal fatto che, come bene ricorderai, tu hai tentato di baciarmi più volte, io alla fine ti ho baciato perché sono innamorato di te!”

A quello Louis si sedette per terra e scoppiò a piangere. Non poteva essere vero, Harry non poteva essere innamorato di lui. Cosa poteva avere di così bello per aver fatto innamorare di lui il riccio? Non possedeva nulla. Harry a quella visione si rattristò, la rabbia ormai scomparsa dal suo corpo. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, meno che quella reazione. Gli si sedette accanto e cercò di abbracciarlo; il maggiore si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia e per un po’ stettero così. Poi, però, il castano che sembrava essersi riscosso da quel momento, si alzò e dopo aver urlato “Io sono etero Harry! Non posso!” uscì dalla loro casa. Harry ne rimase sorpreso ed anche ferito,ma non si permise di piangere, perché in cuor suo sapeva che Louis aveva solo paura.

Era passato un mese dal quel giorno e molte cose erano cambiate, per poi ritornare ad essere sempre le stesse. Louis era stato fuori di casa per una settimana ed aveva fatto preoccupare moltissimo Harry, ma quando era tornato i due si erano abbracciati ed avevano deciso di dimenticare tutto e di ritornare quelli di una volta. Louis, poi, aveva deciso che l’unica cosa che poteva fare era quella di ritornare con Eleanor, almeno davanti agli altri, che naturalmente non sapevano nemmeno si fossero lasciati. Quella settimana il castano l’aveva passata da lei, l’unica che sapeva la verità e dunque anche l’unica in grado di consolarlo. Lei aveva ascoltato tutte le confessioni e le insicurezze di Louis e gli era stata accanto,mostrandosi l’amica migliore che il castano potesse desiderare. Harry, invece, aveva deciso di voltare pagina e che era giunto il momento di dimenticare i suoi sentimenti per Louis. Per questo motivo aveva deciso di dare una possibilità a Lucas, un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri, poco più basso di Harry e con un fisico mozzafiato, che frequentava le sue stesse lezioni e che gli aveva chiesto di uscire più volte. Inizialmente il riccio aveva sempre gentilmente rifiutato, però dopo ciò che era successo, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato giusto concedergli una possibilità. Per questo motivo fu proprio lui a chiamarlo ed a invitarlo ad uscire. Si erano frequentati per un paio di settimane, poi avevano deciso di mettersi assieme. Gli amici di Harry non sapevano nulla, credevano che i due fossero solo amici, e quello era il giorno in cui il riccio avrebbe presentato Lucas ai suoi amici come suo ragazzo. Non era spaventato dalla loro reazione, anzi era ansioso di vedere la reazione di Louis, che sembrava essere tranquillo negli ultimi tempi, anche se lo vedeva poco dato che il ragazzo passava molte delle sue giornate in compagnia della fidanzata. Harry non odiava Eleanor, odiava solo il fatto che lei stesse con il ragazzo che lui continuava ad amare. Il riccio sperava che quel sentimento prima o poi lo avrebbe abbandonato, e quando era con Lucas riusciva a pensare molto meno al suo coinquilino, però vivere assieme a lui era difficile e non faceva altro che aumentare il sentimento che provava per lui.

Lui e Lucas arrivarono mano nella mano a casa del riccio. Appena entrati si separarono ed entrando in salotto trovarono Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis ed Eleanor seduti sul divano. Alla vista della ragazza, Harry si irrigidì, ma cercò di ricomporsi subito. Quel giorno era venerdì, la giornata che i ragazzi avevano deciso fosse quella dedicata soltanto a loro: si riunivano tutti e cinque a casa di Harry e Louis perché era la più grande e giocavano alla play, mangiavano pizza e bevevano birra. La presenza della mora aveva sorpreso tutti, ma alla fine i ragazzi avevano capito che quello era un momento difficile per Louis, anche se non ne sapevano il motivo, e che la presenza della fidanzata lo rasserenava un po’. La presenza di Lucas, invece, non li aveva sorpresi affatto, perché Harry li aveva avvisati che avrebbe portato il suo amico.

“Ragazzi, io e Lucas vi dobbiamo dire una cosa” disse Harry, quando i ragazzi avevano finito di giocare alla play e stavano aspettando la pizza.

Sia il riccio che il suo amico si alzarono dal divano e si misero di fronte a loro.

“Io e Lucas stiamo assieme” disse semplicemente il riccio, prendendo per mano il biondo.

A quell’affermazione tutti i ragazzi si alzarono e abbracciarono i due, congratulandosi con loro e dicendo loro di ricordarsi di usare le protezioni; si alzarono tutti, tranne Louis ed Eleanor. Il riccio aveva sempre tenuto lo sguardo sul maggiore, per studiare la sua reazione, ed aveva notato che alla sua affermazione il castano si era irrigidito e che Eleanor lo aveva abbracciato come a volerlo consolare. Non capiva perché il più grande avesse reagito così. Dopo poco, proprio quest’ultimo si alzò e si avvicinò al riccio.

“Congratulazione Harry, sono molto felice per voi. Ora io ed Eleanor dobbiamo proprio andare perché dobbiamo incontrarci con dei nostri amici e ce n’eravamo dimenticati. Divertitevi.”

Detto ciò, il castano prese la mano della fidanzata, che era rimasta sorpresa come se non capisse di cosa il suo ragazzo stesse parlando, ed andarono via. Harry, seppur rimasto ferito dal comportamento di quello che continuava a considerare il suo migliore amico, cercò di non farlo notare e cercò di godersi al meglio la serata con gli altri suoi amici.

Louis aveva portato Eleanor a casa sua, e dopo averla accompagnata alla porta senza dire una parola, partì per tornare a casa sua e di Harry. Durante il tragitto non avevano assolutamente parlato, la ragazza aveva tentato di aprire una conversazione, ma quando aveva capito che l’amico non voleva aprir bocca, aveva lasciato perdere. Appena il castano entrò in casa, dopo aver appurato che tutti se n’erano già andati, si fiondò nella sua camera e si buttò sul letto. Era distrutto e non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che Harry fosse riuscito a voltare pagina così velocemente, mentre lui era ancora incastrato in un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto vivere. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era lasciare che quel sentimento passasse da sé, anche se lui stesso sapeva che sarebbe stato complicato e che ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, perché vivendo assieme sarebbe stato difficoltoso dimenticarsi di una meraviglia del genere, quale era il suo Harry. Louis in quel momento non voleva nemmeno provare a trovare dei difetti al ragazzo del riccio, perché sapeva bene che avrebbe potuto anche essere la persona peggiore del mondo, ma era sempre e comunque migliore di lui perché almeno aveva il coraggio di amare chi voleva senza paura, qualità che il castano non aveva e mai avrebbe avuto.

Harry e Lucas arrivarono a casa verso l’una di notte, mentre Louis era sul divano a guardare la tv. La coppia si sedette accanto a lui, e passò mezz’ora prima che il maggiore si alzasse per correre in camera a prepararsi. Aveva appena deciso che quella notte sarebbe andato in un locale dove avrebbe potuto essere sé stesso senza aver paura di deludere nessuno; era arrivato a quella decisione perché non era riuscito a sopportare nemmeno mezz’ora insieme ad il riccio ed il suo ragazzo, a guardarli baciarsi senza interessarsi minimamente della sua presenza. Il liscio aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi e di dimenticare quanto la sua vita fosse uno schifo, almeno per una notte. Salutò la coppia e si diresse in quel club appena fuori Londra. Appena arrivato, notò come quello spazio fosse riempito da ragazzi, uomini, che ballavano fra di loro senza preoccupazioni. Si fiondò subito dal barista ed ordinò qualcosa di forte; dopo il secondo giro, un ragazzo gli si avvicinò ed iniziarono a parlare; Louis si curava poco di come fosse o di come si chiamasse, lui voleva solo dimenticare il dolore che si era inflitto da solo impedendo ad Harry di entrare nel suo cuore. Dopo il terzo giro il ragazzo gli disse: “Brutta giornata,eh?”

Louis rispose: “Non ne hai idea, amico”

“Credo di aver la cosa giusta per te, allora” David, così si chiamava il ragazzo, gli prese la mano e lo portò nei bagni. Dopo aver appurato che non ci fosse nessuno, gli porse una bustina contenente una polverina chiara. Il castano all’ inizio era titubante, ma poi si disse che per una volta non sarebbe successo nulla ed allora accettò e dopo aver fatto uso di quella sostanza, probabilmente cocaina, portò David fuori dal bagno ed andarono a ballare.

Dopo un’ora in cui avevano ballato e si erano baciati, avevano deciso di andare fuori dal locale per stare un po’ lontano dalla confusione. David, appena usciti dal pub, gli propose di andare a casa sua, ma non appena questo finì la domanda, Louis iniziò a sentirsi male: iniziò a sudare freddo, si sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio ed aveva iniziato a tremare. L’altro ragazzo non appena aveva notato il suo stato, gli aveva chiesto dove fosse il telefono e non appena il castano gliel’aveva dato, aveva iniziato a chiamare qualcuno; Louis non riusciva a capire chi fosse quel qualcuno, capì solo il ragazzo che dava informazioni. Dopo aver finito la telefonata, David gli rimise il cellulare in tasca e dopodiché se ne andò. Il castano si accorse a malapena della sua assenza perché aveva iniziato a vomitare e si sentiva sempre peggio: non sapeva se era stata colpa dell’alcool o della droga che aveva assunto, ma si promise di non avvicinarsi mai più a nessuna delle due. Dopo quella che a Louis parve un’eternità, una macchina si accostò vicino al marciapiede sul quale quest’ultimo era seduto dolorante; faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma intravide una persona avvicinarsi.

“Oddio, Louis? Come hai fatto a ridurti così? Cosa ti è successo? Riesci ad alzarti?”

Quella voce..Louis non era mai stato così grato in vita sua di sentire la voce di Harry. Riuscì a mormorare solo il suo nome, prima di cercare di alzarsi, per poi cadere rovinosamente a terra. Il riccio accorse subito in suo aiuto e lo prese in braccio e dopo averlo fatto entrare in macchina, partì verso casa loro. Non avevano parlato affatto durante il tragitto, ma Louis sentiva solo che la sua mano era intrecciata a quella di Harry ed anche se non poteva permettersi quella sorta di debolezza, in quel momento non aveva affatto voglia di respingere il minore, anzi, lo voleva sempre più vicino.  
Louis sentì la porta di casa loro aprirsi: era in braccio ad Harry, che ora stava cercando di portarlo in camera sua; il maggiore si sentì adagiare sul letto e si sentì spogliare. Dopo essere stato coperto con il lenzuolo, il castano sentì che il minore stava uscendo dalla camera; fu in quel momento che trovò la forza per parlare, e disse quelle parole delle quali in futuro di sicuro si sarebbe pentito.

“Ti prego, Harry, resta. Non andartene, per favore”

E lo disse con un tono di voce di supplica, Harry non poté non acconsentire. Lo fece spostare, e dopo essersi spogliato ed essere rimasto in boxer, si distese vicino a lui.

Louis, dopo aver poggiato la nuca sul petto del minore, si addormentò. Il riccio, invece, non riuscì a chiudere occhio: pensava e ripensava a quando aveva visto il maggiore ridotto in quello stato penoso, all’uscita di un gay pub. Certo, in cuor suo sapeva che al ragazzo piacessero i ragazzi, però quando l’aveva rifiutato, il minore aveva pensato che infondo si sbagliava. Nonostante ciò, non poté fare a meno di essere ferito: il liscio preferiva andare con sconosciuti piuttosto che con lui, quindi non avrebbe potuto fare niente perché semplicemente lui non avrebbe mai potuto piacere al maggiore. La realizzazione di ciò gli creò un’enorme stretta al cuore e dovette trattenersi dallo scappare via da quel letto e da quella casa perché non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dimenticare Louis continuando a vivere con lui. Si trattenne però e cercò di dormire, pensando che le decisioni le avrebbe prese il giorno seguente, quando sarebbe stato più lucido.

Louis fu il primo a svegliarsi, ancora tra le braccia di Harry e si perse ad ammirarlo mentre dormiva, cercando di ricordare quello che era successo la sera precedente. Ricordava che voleva solo dimenticarsi del riccio, ricordava di aver incontrato un ragazzo e di essere andato in un bagno con lui e…No, non poteva essere..Louis non poteva averlo fatto..non poteva aver accettato la cocaina da uno sconosciuto, non poteva essere stato così stupido. A quanto pare, però, era proprio ciò che aveva fatto e non ricordava niente di ciò che fosse successo dopo aver preso quella sostanza, tranne due braccia che lo stringevano ed un profumo che poteva essere solo quello di Harry. Il liscio sperò solo di non aver detto cose che avrebbero potuto cambiare la sua situazione con il minore, sperava solo di non aver confessato i suoi sentimenti al riccio perché in tal caso tutto sarebbe peggiorato e nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso. E Louis non si sentiva ancora pronto a mettere a repentaglio tutto il suo futuro per un amore che mai avrebbe portato a qualcosa, e non credeva lo sarebbe mai stato. Mentre pensava a queste cose, ammirando il viso rilassato di Harry, sentì il ragazzo sotto di lui muoversi e si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo. Il minore aprì gli occhi e si limitò a salutarlo freddamente prima di alzarsi ed uscire dalla camera. Harry era arrabbiato e Louis pensò che di sicuro doveva aver detto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare. Quindi uscì anche lui dalla camera alla ricerca del minore che trovò in cucina. Vi entrò ed andrò dritto al punto.

“Harry, cos’ho detto ieri sera che ti ha fatto arrabbiare?” gli chiese

“Non ti ricordi nulla vero?” ribatté Harry, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi ancora di più

“No, ricordo davvero poco, quasi nulla”

“Certo, c’era da aspettarselo. Alla fine tu non ricordi mai nulla, vero Lou? Bevi, fai e dici cazzate e poi ti nascondi dietro la scusa dell’essere stato ubriaco e credi di risolvere tutto dicendo che non intendevi fare quello che hai fatto e non intendevi dire quello che hai detto. Ma sai qual è il problema? Il problema, Louis, è che non ci sei solo tu al mondo e quando fai e dici cazzate c’è sempre un’altra persona coinvolta, ed ora capita a me esserci in mezzo. E sai, Louis? Fa male essere trattato da te come un oggetto e mi fa altamente incazzare il fatto che tu sia sempre così codardo ed io sono stanco di dover sopportare tutto, di dover sopportare te!”

Harry era davvero arrabbiato e Louis non sapeva cosa dire e non ne ebbe nemmeno il tempo perché, prima ancora di aprir bocca,il minore ricominciò a parlare:

“Questa notte ci ho pensato ed ora credo sia proprio la decisione giusta da prendere. Me ne andrò via per un po’, Louis, probabilmente andrò da Lucas. Credo sia la soluzione giusta sia per me che per te, abbiamo entrambi bisogno di schiarirci le idee, io soprattutto. Perché, per quanto voglia bene a Lucas, provo anche qualcosa per te ed è inutile che lo neghi; però stando qui non faccio altro che allontanare lui e non è giusto nei suoi confronti. Tu, invece, devi pensare bene a cosa fare di te stesso. Farò le valige oggi stesso, però continuerò a pagare la mia metà perché non ho intenzione di stare via per sempre, sarà solo per un periodo e quando quello che provo verso di te mi sarà passato e quando tu mi porgerai le tue scuse sinceramente, tornerò a vivere qui. Fino ad allora, però, ci vedremo solo a scuola o quando usciremo con i ragazzi.”

“No, ti prego, Harry. Perché devi andartene? Sai benissimo che sono dispiaciuto e tu sei sempre il mio migliore amico, perché stai facendo tutto questo?” gli chiese Louis disperatamente, quasi vicino alle lacrime.

“Anche tu sei ancora il mio migliore amico, Lou, ed è anche per questo che mi sto comportando così. Quando capirai perché me ne sto andando, sarà anche il momento in cui sarò pronto a tornare a casa” gli rispose Harry, dispiaciuto di vedere il suo amico stare così. Certo, sapeva che Louis gli voleva bene e che ci teneva a lui, però finché tutti e due non sarebbero stati pronti a dimenticare il passato, era meglio per tutti se stavano lontani. Detto ciò si diresse fuori dalla cucina, ma non poté andare oltre perché fu fermato da Louis che lo prese per un polso e lo fece voltare; dopodiché gli prese il viso tra le mani ed iniziò a parlare:

“Mi dispiace Harry, mi dispiace davvero per come mi sto comportando, ma ci sono tante cose che non sai ed io non sono sicuro di essere pronto a dirtele, e non so nemmeno se lo sarò mai. Sappi, però, che ci tengo tantissimo a te, più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Mi fa male l’idea di sapere che te ne andrai, che non vivrai più con me, ma se credi sia la scelta migliore per te allora l’accetto. Promettimi però che tornerai, perché non so se posso sopportare il pensiero di non averti più con me per tutto il giorno, ancora per molto.” Louis gli disse tutto questo guardandolo fisso negli occhi, parlando per la prima volta con il cuore e non con la testa; nel corso del suo discorso aveva appoggiato la sua fronte su quella del minore, quindi ora erano vicinissimi ed il maggiore aveva una grande voglia di baciarlo, ma non lo fece perché sapeva che quello non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose.

Harry non era in uno stato migliore di quello del liscio; il discorso che l’altro ragazzo gli aveva fatto gli aveva fatto capire che non sapeva tante cose e che forse c’era qualcosa di importante sotto. Tuttavia, finché non sarebbe stato pronto, era davvero meglio se stavano lontani. Comunque, averlo così vicino non aiutava affatto, ed Harry era molto tentato dalla voglia di baciare l’amico; era turbato perché una parte di lui voleva baciarlo pensando che questa fosse l’unica possibilità di toccare il più grande in quella maniera, ma l’altra pensava che non fosse giusto nei confronti di entrambi e che questo avrebbe potuto ferirlo più di quanto già non fosse. Fu proprio per questo che si staccò e corse in camera sua, lasciando Louis da solo e confuso.

Appena entrato in camera scrisse a Zayn se poteva stare da lui per qualche giorno e gli disse che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto; sapeva di aver detto al liscio che sarebbe andato da Lucas, ma in realtà non se la sentiva di vederlo in quel momento, figurarsi andare a vivere con lui. Dopo un paio d’ore e la replica affermativa del moro, Harry era pronto per andarsene, con le valige pronte. Andò al piano di sotto, e passando per il corridoio vide la figura di Louis in salotto; sapeva che la mossa che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco sarebbe stata una mossa da codardo, ma salutarlo per bene sarebbe stato troppo difficile per lui, quindi gli urlò che se ne stava andando ed uscì dal loro appartamento senza voltarsi indietro.

Louis sentì la porta sbattere e dopo pochi secondi si lasciò andare alle lacrime: lacrime perché non era coraggioso, perché non riusciva ad andare contro la sua famiglia; lacrime per quell’amore che avrebbe voluto vivere ma che non riusciva a fare; lacrime per come aveva trattato Harry ed infine lacrime perché il minore se n’era appena andato da casa loro e non l’aveva nemmeno salutato. Il liscio sapeva bene ciò che l’amico provava per lui, e sapeva bene i suoi stessi sentimenti, ma quella dannata paura di deludere sempre tutti -anche Harry se fosse venuto a conoscenza della sua codardia- gli impediva di vivere. Perché Louis sapeva di essere un mezzo uomo, mai abbastanza all’altezza di nulla, ma non faceva niente per cambiare la situazione. Era un circolo infinito: Louis era codardo, non faceva nulla per migliorare la sua vita e ciò lo rendeva ancora più codardo, ed il circolo riiniziava. Chiamò Eleanor e le chiese se poteva stare da lui per qualche giorno perché sapeva che da solo non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Dopo poche ore lei arrivò da lui con le cose necessarie per stare lì e dopo essersi seduta sul divano accanto a lui, lo abbracciò e lasciò che piangesse fino ad addormentarsi, sfinito.

Harry non era messo molto meglio; si era presentato a casa di Zayn in lacrime e l’amico l’aveva accolto letteralmente a braccia aperte, lasciando che piangesse. Il riccio non gli raccontò ciò che era successo perché in qualche modo sapeva che avrebbe potuto non far piacere a Louis, e nemmeno il moro chiese nulla perche era fatto così, sapeva consolare senza sapere i dettagli, perché a lui semplicemente non interessava, gli importava solo che l’altra persona stesse bene.

Le prime settimane furono dure per entrambi: Harry era come un vegetale, passava le sue giornate a dormire e a mangiare, solo se costretto da Zayn. Louis, se possibile, era messo ancora peggio: non solo stava male perché gli mancava il suo migliore amico per il quale aveva ormai ammesso di provare un sentimento che se non poteva essere chiamato “amore” ci andava molto vicino, ma era anche mangiato dai continui sensi di colpa verso ciò che aveva fatto al riccio e verso ciò che era, perché così facendo deludeva la sua famiglia anche se loro non erano a conoscenza di nulla, ancora. In più, come se non bastasse il resto che doveva sopportare, tutto in quella casa gli faceva ricordare il minore e la sua mancanza si notava in ogni posto ed ad ogni ora. Era Harry quello che sistemava la casa, obbligando il maggiore ad aiutarlo; era Harry che faceva la lavatrice per entrambi; era lui quello che sapeva cucinare, che gli preparava la colazione, che lo alzava dal letto quando l’altro era troppo pigro per farlo; in più, era sempre Harry che lo chiamava per guardare i loro telefilm preferiti o quelli che piacevano solo a Louis, ma che il minore guardava lo stesso semplicemente perché non riusciva a dire di no all’altro. La prima settimana Louis non aveva avuto il coraggio di mettere piede nella camera del suo migliore amico perché, se già per tutta la casa si sentiva il suo profumo e questo rischiava di renderlo pazzo, la sua camera l’avrebbe portato a piegarsi dal dolore causato dalla sua mancanza, Louis ne era sicuro. Tuttavia, una notte in cui non riusciva a dormire ed in cui era particolarmente brillo, era entrato in camera del minore e fece proprio ciò che si era immaginato: si buttò sul letto, abbracciò un cuscino e si mise a piangere ininterrottamente, chiamando alcune volte il nome di Harry; si addormentò dopo quelle che gli parvero ore,ma riuscì a dormire come mai aveva dormito da quando il riccio l’aveva lasciato. Fu da quella sera che iniziò a dormire nella camera del minore: passava delle ore sveglio immerso nel suo profumo, ma quando si addormentava non c’erano incubi che lo attanagliavano, no, i suoi erano sogni in cui era il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi ad essere protagonista; quelli erano i momenti in cui Louis poteva permettersi un futuro con l’altro ragazzo e ne era così felice che quando si risvegliava e si ritrovava nella realtà, piangeva sempre un po’.

Erano rimasti a casa da scuola entrambi due settimane perché erano troppo impauriti dall’idea di trovare l’altro e perché erano in condizioni pessime. Poi, però, presero coraggio ed alla terza settimana cercarono di riprendere in mano la loro vita. Certo, avevano pensato alla possibilità di incontrarsi ed una parte di loro non voleva succedesse, ma l’altra lo desiderava ardentemente; fu per questo che, quando dopo una settimana in cui non si erano incontrati affatto, ne rimasero entrambi delusi. Avevano voglia di vedersi od anche solo di scambiare qualche messaggio, giusto per provare che il loro rapporto non era ancora del tutto finito, che si poteva rimediare a tutto, ma nessuno dei due ne aveva il coraggio, aspettando che fosse l’altro a fare la prima mossa.

Dopo un mese in cui non si erano mai visti, ma solo sentiti telefonicamente -Harry non voleva che l’altro lo vedesse in quello stato- Lucas si decise a dargli un ultimatum, sperando di far rinsavire il riccio che si era inventato una scusa diversa ogni volta affinché non uscissero; gli disse che se non si sarebbero visti nemmeno quella volta, lo avrebbe lasciato. Harry non era di certo entusiasta di uscire con lui, però non era nemmeno così codardo da lasciare che quella storia finisse tramite messaggio; perciò si decise ad uscire con lui, anche se solo per dirgli la verità e che lui meritava di sicuro una persona migliore di un ragazzo tremendamente innamorato del suo migliore amico.  
Si incontrarono davanti il bar dell’università; Lucas era palesemente felice di vederlo e cercò di baciarlo sulle guance, ma Harry si ritrasse, un po’ colpevole ed un po’ imbarazzato. Iniziarono a passeggiare, il riccio non voleva parlare perché odiava ferire le altre persone, soprattutto quelle a cui voleva bene; certo, non era innamorato di lui, ma credeva di voler bene a Lucas come voleva bene a Niall,a Liam ed a Zayn. Lucas, d’altra parte, non sembrava gradire quel silenzio prolungato e quella distanza che Harry continuava ad avere nei suoi confronti, quindi si decise ad iniziare lui quel discorso, anche se sapeva di non dover essere lui quello che doveva fornire spiegazioni.

“Allora, hai intenzione di dirmi cosa sta succedendo? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” arrivò diretto al punto, perché credeva di aver aspettato e sopportato già abbastanza.

Harry si sentiva sempre più in colpa: il fatto che Lucas pensasse di aver sbagliato qualcosa, quando l’unico colpevole era lui stesso, gli creava una stretta al cuore immensa. Decise che il biondo meritasse la pura sincerità e nessun giro di parole, perciò:

“Lucas, tu non hai fatto assolutamente nulla, anzi, è solo colpa mia. Se mi permetterai di parlare senza interrompere, ti prometto che ti spiegherò  
tutto.”  
Dopo che l’altro ragazzo ebbe annuito, il riccio iniziò a raccontare tutto dall’inizio: da quando era andato a vivere con Louis, da quando si era innamorato di Louis, fino a quando aveva deciso di allontanarsi dalla loro casa per un po’; non tralasciò nulla e l’altro ragazzo si limitava a fare dei cenni con la testa per far capire ad Harry che stava ascoltando. Quando ebbe finito, sentì come se un grande peso gli si fosse appena levato dal petto; era la prima volta che raccontava tutto questo a qualcuno ed in un certo senso si sentiva meglio, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che ne doveva passare ancora di tempo prima che riuscisse a sentirsi bene davvero.

“Voglio, infine, che tu sappia che non ti ho mai usato, che ci tenevo davvero a conoscerti e che speravo riuscissi a farmi dimenticare di lui, ma non ci sono riuscito, sono troppo legato a lui. Vorrei solo che io e te potessimo essere amici, ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu.”

Il riccio sperava che l’altro ragazzo lo avesse capito ed anche perdonato; sapeva che Lucas non era innamorato di lui, però sapeva che ci teneva molto e che quello che il riccio gli aveva appena confessato lo aveva un po’ turbato. Capì, tuttavia, che Lucas aveva accettato la sua proposta nel momento in cui l’altro ragazzo lo abbracciò stretto; Harry si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia, ed iniziò a piangere ancora,un po’ perché era sollevato dal fatto che lui l’avesse perdonato, un po’ per Louis. Una domanda che, infatti, si era posto molto spesso in quelle settimane era perché mai Louis non riuscisse a lasciarsi andare con lui; era ovvio che provasse qualcosa per lui, di questo Harry ne era sicuro, ma non riusciva a capire il motivo che spingeva il maggiore a scappare da lui e dai suoi sentimenti. Dopo aver tentato di rassicurarlo dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Lucas lo accompagnò a casa di Zayn e fece promettere ad Harry di chiamarlo in qualsiasi momento se avesse avuto bisogno. Harry entrò nell’appartamento dell’amico non aspettando di trovare quest’ultimo nel corridoio; lo stava guardando con le braccia conserte ed Harry capì subito che l’altro era arrabbiato con lui.

Appoggiò il cappotto sull’attaccapanni e si tolse le scarpe; vedendo che l’altro non si decideva a parlare, decise di dirigersi verso il salotto e di sedersi sul divano. L’altro ragazzo lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto, ancora senza proferire parola; dopo un po’ il riccio si stancò di quel silenzio e si decise a parlare:

“Puoi dirmi cos’hai, Zay? Non mi hai nemmeno salutato e da quando sono tornato a casa, l’unica cosa che ti sei limitato a fare, è stato guardarmi in cagnesco. Quindi, che c’è?”

“Cos’hai fatto a Louis? Avevo capito che avevate litigato, perché non c’era altro motivo per cui tu potessi presentarti a casa mia piangendo, ma non pensavo durasse così tanto. Ho sopportato un mese, Harry, quattro settimane in cui definirti uno zombie era un eufemismo dato che era già tanto se mangiavi e ti presentavi a scuola; non ti ho mai obbligato a dirmi nulla perché aspettavo che tu fossi pronto, ma adesso ne ho abbastanza. Tu sei uscito con Lucas oggi e Louis è venuto qui da me piangendo e dicendomi che non ce la faceva più e che tu sembravi aver voltato pagina mentre lui non ci riusciva. È stato qui per un’ora, Harry, un’ora in cui ha soltanto pianto e urlato il tuo nome. Quindi ora o mi dici cos’è successo o tiri fuori le palle e vai a sistemare la situazione con il tuo migliore amico!”

Harry era alquanto sconvolto. Louis l’aveva visto? E si era sfogato con Zayn? Sapeva che il maggiore era ormai a conoscenza del fatto che il riccio si fosse rifugiato dal moro, invece di andare da Lucas, quindi quel giorno vedere assieme lui ed il biondo doveva averlo davvero distrutto se aveva avuto il coraggio di correre dall’amico. Il minore sapeva che doveva una spiegazione a Zayn, sapeva che era il minimo visto quello che stava facendo per lui ed, ok, era abbastanza stanco ed aveva già raccontato la storia una volta e non aveva voglia di raccontare tutto di nuovo, ma il moro se lo meritava. Per questo, Harry si comportò come si era comportato con Lucas e disse tutta la verità al moro,filo per segno, non omettendo alcun particolare e nemmeno alcun sentimento perché sapeva che l’amico lo avrebbe capito e supportato. Quando finì di raccontare, si aspettava di tutto, ma non di certo un “Siete due idioti colossali” da parte di Zayn.

Harry era rimasto così sorpreso dalla sua reazione che non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere; il moro doveva essersene accorto perché parlò di nuovo:

“Siete due idioti perché si vede lontano un miglio che siete innamorati l’uno dell’altro e nessuno di voi ha il coraggio di fare il primo passo. Credevate davvero che sareste riusciti ad essere ancora amici dopo tutto quello che è successo? È impossibile, Harry. Louis è gay ed anche se lui si ostina a stare con Eleanor,sia io che Niall ed anche Liam l’abbiamo capito; è evidente che abbia paura, e quando è venuto qui l’ho capito, perché dopo aver smesso di piangere e chiamare il tuo nome, quando gli ho chiesto cos’era successo lui è scappato. Sinceramente non capisco di cosa abbia paura dato che sa bene i sentimenti che provi per lui. Ed io credo che sì, tu ci abbia provato a far funzionare le cose ed a fargli capire che avreste potuto essere una coppia, ma è ovvio che non sia riuscito a farlo aprire con te. Harry, non dovevi scappare, dovevi mettere da parte quello che provi per lui e pensare soltanto a fargli andare via quella paura d’amare che ha.”

“Cosa credi che dovrei fare allora?” chiese Harry, se ben sapesse già la risposta. Anche Zayn sembrò capirlo,perché infatti gli rispose:

“Lo sai tu meglio di me, Harry.”

Detto questo, Harry, dopo aver abbracciato e ringraziato l’amico, si diresse verso quella che era stata la sua camera nell’ultimo mese, e dopo aver raccolto tutte le sue cose si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso ed uscì solo dopo aver ricevuto un “sii coraggioso per entrambi, Haz” da parte del moro.

Louis stava passeggiando intorno all’università, non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo, ma si fermò quando vide due figure che gli erano alquanto familiari; si avvicinò un altro po’ cercando di non farsi notare, e quando notò una testa di ricci indomabili sui quali lui adorava passare le proprie mani, sperò proprio di non essere mai uscito per fare quella passeggiata, perché non poteva essere, no; Harry non poteva essere con Lucas. Le sue speranze, però, si spensero nel momento in cui i due si voltarono e si incamminarono, senza averlo minimamente notato. Il cuore di Louis era come se si fosse spezzato una seconda volta; non stava così male dal giorno in cui Harry aveva lasciato il loro appartamento. La prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu quella di correre da Zayn; quando giunse alla porta di casa dell’amico ciò che fece fu buttarsi tra le sue braccia e dopo aver espresso il suo unico pensiero in quel momento, quello che Harry fosse davvero andato avanti con la sua vita mentre lui non riusciva nemmeno a dormire se non sentiva il suo profumo –che ridicolo che era- si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato, parlando solo per urlare il nome del ragazzo che amava e che sapeva non avrebbe mai smesso di amare.

Dopo essere scappato da casa di Zayn, ed essersi maledetto per aver permesso a se stesso di lasciarsi andare in questo modo, sapendo che l’amico avrebbe potuto capire quale fosse la verità, si diresse a casa e dopo essersi buttato sul divano, cercò di guardare la tv nella speranza di riuscire a non pensare per un po’. Si ridestò quando sentì suonare il campanello; non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, ma il campanello suonò ancora, quindi Louis si alzò dal divano, convinto che fosse Zayn venuto per chiedergli spiegazioni. Di certo non si aspettava di trovare Harry, con le valige in mano e con un sorriso in volto. Realizzò subito che gli era mancato tantissimo, più di quanto pensava, ma il suo primo istinto fu comunque quello di chiudergli la porta in faccia. Non ci riuscì, però, perché il riccio glielo impedì riuscendo ad entrare in casa loro e chiudendo la porta. Louis era ancora immobile e non sapeva come comportarsi; passarono un paio di minuti a guardarsi e poi Harry se ne uscì con una cosa che sconvolse il maggiore.

“Io e Lucas ci siamo lasciati oggi. Diciamo meglio che sono stato io a lasciarlo, dopo non averlo visto per un mese. Louis, io non sono riuscito a dimenticarmi di te, ad andare avanti come tu pensi, ok? Io ti amo, Louis, ed in questo mese sono stato uno straccio; ho raccontato la mia versione sia a Lucas che a Zayn e mi sono sentito meglio, ma solo tu mi puoi far sentire davvero bene. Se mi amassi, Lou, se davvero ammettessi di amarmi, tutto si risolverebbe.”

Louis non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito dire dal riccio, non ci credeva, eppure Harry aveva appena aperto il suo cuore a lui che, tuttavia non riusciva ancora a rispondere. Perciò, il minore continuò:

“Lo so che hai paura, Louis, e so che non è una cosa leggera perché sennò non ti saresti mai comportato in questo modo. Io ti dico, però, che assieme possiamo superare qualsiasi ostacolo, che insieme possiamo scacciare le tue paure ed i tuoi problemi” così facendo, il riccio si era avvicinato all’amico ed aveva preso le mani di Louis, che sembrava troppo sconvolto perfino per ritrarsi, tra le sue. “Louis, io sono qui per te” proseguì il minore guardando negli occhi il castano “sono tornato per te e perché ti amo. Non mi importa quanto ci vorrà, ma riusciremo a risolvere tutto se siamo assieme, Louis. Io non ti lascio solo, io sono qui per te”

Louis era stupefatto ed in conflitto; stupefatto perché non si aspettava questa dichiarazione da parte del minore ed in conflitto perché, mentre una parte di lui voleva lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia, l’altra continuava a ripetergli che non si meritava tutto quell’amore e che non poteva deludere la sua famiglia. Stava quasi per dire al riccio di andarsene, quando quest’ultimo gli prese il viso tra le mani ed appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

“Scacceremo insieme le tue insicurezze, Lou, permettimi solo di aiutarti e risolveremo tutto. Insieme” gli disse Harry guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
Furono quelle ultime parole che permisero al maggiore di buttare via anni ed anni di una facciata che non gli si addiceva affatto e gli permisero di alzarsi sulle punte per baciare il riccio. L’altro si era subito lasciato andare ed aveva lasciato che fosse il liscio a condurre il bacio, che per Harry fu il migliore che avesse mai dato. Quando si staccarono Louis aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma stava sorridendo, segno che aveva accettato la proposta di Harry; gli prese la mano e lo condusse sul divano. Il maggiore si alzò, poi, per preparare del tè perché se doveva raccontare tutta la verità al riccio, voleva essere calmo e solo quella bevanda calda era in grado si sortire quell’effetto.

Quando ritornò in salotto, dove il minore lo aspettava pazientemente, gli si sedette accanto e fra un sorso di tè e l’altro gli raccontò di tutte le sue paure ed insicurezze e di quanto si sentisse in colpa verso l’amico per avergli fatto credere di non provare nulla per lui e per avergli mentito per tutto quel tempo in cui si conoscevano. Harry lasciava che l’altro parlasse, rispettando i suoi tempi e le sue pause e calmando la sua voglia di abbracciarlo e di non lasciarlo andare mai più. Non era affatto arrabbiato con lui, perché capiva le motivazioni che l’avevano spinto ad agire così. Quando Louis finì il suo discorso, il riccio lo abbracciò e gli promise che d’ora in poi lui l’avrebbe aiutato a portare quel peso che da troppi anni gravava solo su una persona sola, dopodiché decisero di stare accoccolati sul divano a guardare un film.

Erano passate due settimane e tra di loro andava tutto a gonfie vele; avevano fatto l’amore la sera prima e alla mattina, quando Harry si era svegliato era rimasto a guardare l’altro per una buona mezz’ora prima di alzarsi ed andare a preparare la colazione. La sera prima era stata la più bella che il riccio avesse mai passato; non si era mai sentito così bene e completo prima d’ora e l’amore che provava per il lisco cresceva di giorno in giorno. Tuttavia, per quanto bene potesse andare la loro relazione, l’unica a sapere la verità era Eleanor, perché Louis non se la sentiva ancora di dire tutto ai ragazzi, sebbene sia Zayn che Lucas sapessero già quello che era successo tra loro prima del ritorno a casa del minore. Nonostante questo, Harry cercava di mantenere la propria promessa, accettando di mantenere la sua promessa e dimostrando di essere più paziente di quanto Louis si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare. Quest’ultimo si era appena svegliato quella mattina, con un sorriso che alleggiava sul suo viso e con in mente ancora i ricordi della serata passata con il suo ragazzo; certo, ancora nessuno sapeva di loro tranne la sua migliore amica, ma il liscio ormai considerava il suo coinquilino il suo ragazzo a tutti gli effetti, dalla sera del loro primo bacio da sobri ancora due settimane prima. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a mettersi a sedere a letto, che il riccio arrivò in quella che prima era solo la camera di Harry e che poi era diventata la loro camera a tutti gli effetti, con in mano il vassoio su cui c’era la loro colazione. Dopo essersi dati il bacio del buongiorno, stettero tranquilli a consumare la colazione mentre guardavano uno di quei programmi che il minore odiava, ma che guardava per amore del liscio. Louis stava giusto per alzarsi dal letto per vestirsi quando il campanello suonò; entrambi pensavano fosse Eleanor dato che aveva detto che molto probabilmente sarebbe passata quel giorno per una cosa riguardante gli esami,mentre i ragazzi solitamente chiamavano prima di passare da loro,quindi Louis si diresse ad aprire la porta dopo aver messo solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta. Quando l’aprì, tuttavia, scoprì di essersi completamente sbagliato: all’ingresso, infatti, non c’era la sua amica bensì sua madre con a seguito tutti i suoi fratelli. Solitamente chiamava prima di venire a trovarlo, quindi Louis era abbastanza sorpreso dal trovarli lì ,senza suo padre, per giunta. Dopo aver notato la sua espressione triste ed i suoi occhi rossi, segno che aveva pianto precedentemente, si decise a chiederle:

“Mamma, cosa ci fai qui, è successo qualcosa?”

Sua madre si limitò ad annuire prima di entrare nell’appartamento del figlio; Harry intanto era sceso a vedere cosa stesse succedendo e dopo un cenno di Louis, prese in braccio i gemellini e portò con sé in un’altra stanza loro e le sorelle del liscio, di modo che lui potesse parlare con Jay in tranquillità.  
Quando furono rimasti soli, Louis preparò un tè alla madre a dopo averglielo porto, le ripose la domanda fatta prima,sperando che questa volta ella rispondesse.

“Mamma,seriamente, cosa ci fai qui? Cos’è successo? Dov’è papà?”

“Tuo padre ed io divorzieremo, Louis. Io ed i tuoi fratelli possiamo stare qui da te per un po’? solo il tempo che tuo padre faccia le valige e trovi un altro posto in cui vivere.”

“Cos’ha fatto papà?” Louis andò dritto al punto, perché non c’era motivo che sua madre stesse così male se l’aveva lasciato lei.

“L’ho trovato a letto con un’altra; credo sia una di quelle che lavora con lui, ma sinceramente non voglio sapere chi sia. Appena ho visto cosa stesse succedendo, ho fatto le valigie e me ne sono andata. Tuo padre mi ha giurato che non accadrà più e che era successo solo due volte, ma io non gli ho creduto e non voglio farlo; non posso stare con un uomo che mi tradisce e che in più non è in grado di fare il padre.”

Al che, Louis l’abbracciò forte e le disse che avrebbe potuto stare da lui quanto voleva; certo, avrebbero dovuto stringersi in po’ considerando che da due erano passati a nove in quella casa, ma per un po’ di settimane sarebbe andato bene; in più Natale si stava avvicinando e Louis era entusiasta di avere la propria famiglia accanto. C’era una cosa, però, che non capiva,e fu per questo che lo chiese a Jay:

“Perché dici che papà non è in grado di fare il padre?”

“Louis, credi che non me ne sia mai accorta? Lui è felice fin tanto che tu e le tue sorelle vi comportate e fate quello che lui vuole facciate; so che a te il business non è mai piaciuto e che ti sarebbe piaciuto molto di più il teatro; so anche che hai sempre fatto di tutto per far in modo che tuo padre ti accettasse.”

“Perché se sapevi tutto questo allora non gliel’hai impedito? Perché hai lasciato che mi facesse fare quello che lui voleva della mia vita?” le chiese Louis un po’ arrabbiato. Aveva passato anni a fare ciò che non gli piaceva perché lo attanagliava la paura di deludere i suoi genitori ed era venuto a scoprire che in realtà sua madre avrebbe potuto impedire tutto ciò.

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non ti sei mai ribellato, Boo, ovvero per paura; io amo tuo padre, nonostante lui non mi ami più già da tempo, però so com’è fatto e so che se lo avessi contraddetto le conseguenze non sarebbero state tanto positive. Tu ti sei sempre impegnato ad essere il figlio perfetto, quando in realtà lo saresti stato anche senza cercare di essere una persona che non sei. Ho visto come sei cambiato da quando hai conosciuto i ragazzi e soprattutto Harry; lo vedo come la sua presenza ti renda tranquillo di essere ciò che sei senza paura, il contrario di ciò che crea la presenza di tuo padre accanto a te. E mi dispiace tanto, Lou, tantissimo, però ora sono pronta a rimediare. Che ne dici se a partire da oggi mi fai conoscere come sei veramente, senza paura di essere giudicato?”

Appena sua madre ebbe finito di parlare, Louis disse una cosa di cui si pentì subito dopo:

“Mamma, sono gay”

Sua madre sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, senza parole per ciò che il figlio le aveva appena detto; a Louis venne da piangere. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido? Avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di dire tutto a sua madre; ora di sicuro lei se ne sarebbe andata e l’avrebbe detto a suo padre, così lui sarebbe rimasto solo, senza la sua famiglia. Incapace di sopportare la vista di sua madre shoccata, corse in camera di Harry, sperando di non trovare nessuno; a quanto pare, però, non era il suo giorno fortunato: il suo ragazzo era, infatti, disteso sul letto con i gemellini e Phoebe e Daisy,mentre Fizzy e Lottie erano sedute sul divano della camera a guardare la tv. Appena il riccio vide la sua espressione, chiese alle sorelle più grandi di badare ai fratellini,mentre seguiva Louis che era corso nella sua ex camera. Appena entrato, il liscio gli urlò di lasciarlo solo ed andarsene, e dopo essersi avvicinato a lui ed aver ricevuto un rifiuto, il riccio lo lasciò solo. Si diresse al piano inferiore, dove trovò Jay seduta in cucina con la testa tra le mani.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Devo andare da mio figlio, subito. Dio..crederà che lo odio o cose simili!” disse ella tutta allarmata ed agitata. Harry la fermò e le chiese un’altra volta cosa fosse successo tra lei e suo figlio.

“Louis mi ha detto che è gay ed io non ho fatto nulla, capisci?! Lui mi ha appena detto il suo grande segreto, quello che non ha mai detto prima perché troppo impaurito da ciò che io e suo padre avremmo potuto pensare, e l’unica cosa che ho fatto è stata rimanere immobile! Invece di abbracciarlo e dirgli che tutto andrà bene, sono rimasta immobile!”

Harry era sorpreso dal fatto che Louis avesse appena detto la verità a sua madre, ma in quel momento era più preoccupato di come potesse stare il suo ragazzo.

“ In questo momento è in camera sua, non mi ha voluto con lui, immagino in questo momento voglia solo che sua madre lo abbracci e gli dica che va tutto bene.”

Jay, dopo aver notato l’espressione del riccio capì tutto.

“State assieme,vero? O quantomeno tu sei innamorato di lui, non provare a negarlo, si vede fin troppo bene; e sono sicura lui provi lo stesso” Detto questo se ne andò da Louis, senza aver lasciato rispondere il riccio, che pensava fosse meglio così, che fosse Louis a dirle la verità.

Ritornò in camera dalle sorelle e dal fratello di Louis e vi rimase finché Jay non venne a chiamarlo e chiedergli di andare nell’altra camera. Una volta raggiunta rimasero loro tre.

“Sono davvero contenta che stiate assieme e che tu, Harry, non abbia lasciato Louis da solo con le sue paure. Una parte di me vorrebbe dirvi che sarebbe meglio se le mie figlie non sapessero nulla perché potrebbero non capire, però l’altra parte di me mi dice che è giusto che non vi nascondiate più, che diciate a tutti la verità e che siate liberi e felici.” Dopodiché la donna abbracciò entrambi ed andò a preparare il pranzo. Harry e Louis, invece, rimasero abbracciati nel letto di quest’ultimo per quella che sembrò un’eternità, troppo felici per parlare o per far altro.

“Credo sia ora lo diciamo ai ragazzi; che ne dici se li chiamo e dopo pranzo ci troviamo per dirglielo?” disse Louis dopo un po’, guardando il riccio negli occhi. Quello, che non aspettava altro da settimane, non poté che acconsentire; il liscio allora chiamò tutti, compreso Lucas, e diede loro appuntamento a casa di Zayn -che non aveva potuto far altro che accettare- nel pomeriggio.

Durante il pranzo, Louis disse alle sue sorelle che stava assieme ad Harry e loro la presero abbastanza bene: Lottie disse: “Io lo sapevo che vi piacevate a vicenda”, Fizzie sorrise, mentre le gemelle dissero solo: “ Che bello, ora avremo un altro fratello maggiore!” Dopodiché, pranzarono tutti tranquillamente.  
Successivamente, nel pomeriggio, si diressero verso casa di Zayn come previsto; quando arrivarono erano tutti lì ad aspettarli, Zayn e Lucas con un grande sorriso in volto perché immaginavano già quale sarebbe stata la notizia. Dopo un breve silenzio, fu Louis a parlare:

“Andrò dritto al punto: sono gay, ed io ed Harry stiamo assieme da circa due settimane”

Il liscio credeva che i suoi amici avrebbero mostrato un po’ di sorpresa, invece avevano uno sguardo abbastanza annoiato -sebbene stessero sorridendo- come se quella non fosse affatto una novità. Fu Niall il primo a parlare e confermò proprio i sospetti di Louis:

“Sono contento che abbiate finalmente trovato il coraggio di esprimere i vostri sentimenti” gli altri concordarono con lui e poi si misero tutti a giocare la play, sebbene stessero stretti in sei.

Harry non poteva dire di essere mai stato così felice in vita sua; tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto e non credeva di aver mai visto Louis così sereno e così “se stesso” da quando si conoscevano.

Era la vigilia di Natale ed Harry aveva organizzato una sorpresa al suo fidanzato; alla sera gli avrebbe fatto trovare uno smoking sopra il loro letto, poi l’avrebbe portato a cena nel suo ristorante preferito ed infine lo avrebbe portato sulla terrazza di casa loro a guardare le stelle. Svegliò il festeggiato portandogli la colazione a letto, e dopo aver lasciato che passasse la giornata fuori con la sua famiglia ed aver messo il completo sopra il letto di Louis e le rose sopra il loro letto ed aver chiuso a chiave la loro camera per evitare che il maggiore vi entrasse, aspettò il suo ritorno.  
Louis tornò a casa felice; aveva passato un bellissimo pomeriggio con sua madre ed i suoi fratelli ed anche se avrebbe voluto ci fosse anche Harry, aveva apprezzato il fatto che l’avesse lasciato passare il compleanno con la sua famiglia. Salutò il riccio che gli disse di andare a cambiarsi perché l’avrebbe portato a cena fuori; il liscio si diresse verso camera loro,ma notò che era chiusa e c’era un biglietto attaccato con disegnata una freccia che indicava di condursi in “camera di Louis”; vi si diresse e sopra il letto trovò uno smoking nero con una camicia bianca il cui colletto presentava un bordino nero. Solo dopo essersi vestito Louis si accorse del biglietto che c’era sopra il letto; lo aprì e lesse: “Stasera sarà speciale, perché il mio bellissimo ragazzo, che amo da matti, compie finalmente ventuno anni; quindi, ti dirò quello che ci aspetta: cena al nostro ristorante preferito e dopo cena a guardare le stelle, nella speranza che il tempo di Londra non le copra e che il freddo non ci uccida; aspetteremo la mezzanotte così sarò il primo a fare gli auguri di Natale al mio Boo”. Il liscio lesse tutto ciò con un sorriso che diventava più ampio man mano che arrivava alla fine del biglietto. Scese al piano di sotto e si trovò davanti uno spettacolo mozzafiato: il suo ragazzo in smoking con la sua stessa camicia che era, però, nera. Il maggiore si avvicinò subito e gli diede un lieve bacio, dopo avergli sussurrato un “grazie” all’orecchio; quando si staccarono, il riccio si lasciò andare ad una risata genuina, e poi gli disse:

“Ma la serata deve ancora iniziare!”

“Lo so, ma il pre-serata è stato bellissimo” gli rispose il liscio, lasciandosi contagiare dalla risata dell’altro.

Dopo aver salutato Jay e la piccola comitiva, si diressero al ristorante, dove mangiarono un’ottima cena; il riccio si era comportato da vero gentiluomo e Louis non poteva essere più felice: era così bello essere se stessi davanti al mondo e lui cercava di godersene ogni secondo. Successivamente,tornarono a casa e si diressero nel terrazzo, dove Harry aveva preparato delle coperte affinché potessero guardare le stelle senza rischiare di morire di freddo; era la cosa più romantica che Harry avesse mai fatto, ma d’altronde non era mai stato innamorato così prima di Louis e perciò cercava di far di tutto per farlo sentire felice ed amato. Louis, d’altra parte non poteva affatto affermare il contrario, considerando l’amore che lo circondava, non solo da parte del riccio, ma anche da parte di sua madre e delle sue sorelle; anche da parte della famiglia di Harry in realtà. Pochi giorni prima, infatti, erano andati ad Holmes Chapel per parlare con i genitori e la sorella di Harry, che erano già a conoscenza dei sentimenti di quest’ultimo; avevano tutti reagito bene alla notizia, congratulandosi con loro e promettendo di venire a casa loro per il pranzo di Natale. Dopo la mezzanotte, momento in cui Harry aveva baciato forte Louis e gli aveva detto “Buon natale, amore mio. Ti amo”, si erano diretti in camera loro, dove Louis era rimasto a bocca aperta di fronte al letto pieno di petali di rose che formavano il numero “21” attorniato da un cuore. Rimase sorpreso per poco, però, perché dopo decise di buttarsi tra quei petali con Harry e di ringraziarlo facendo l’amore.

Erano distesi sotto le coperte, stanchi per quello che era appena accaduto; Louis stava fissando il soffitto, mentre Harry ammirava il maggiore.

“A cosa stai pensando?” chiese il riccio, vedendo quanto l’altro fosse pensieroso.

“A noi in realtà, ed a quanto mi sento felice, Hazza. Non solo stasera, ma tutti i giorni da quando sto con te; volevo ringraziarti per non avermi lasciato quando ne avevo più bisogno, per essermi rimasto accanto nonostante le mie paure e le mie insicurezze; non sarei così felice in questo momento, se tu non avessi deciso di essere coraggioso per entrambi. Ti amo, Harry, davvero e come mai ho fatto nella mia vita, che ho intenzione di passare con te attorniato da tanti piccoli bambini.” Mentre gli diceva questo, si era girato di fianco e guardava l’altro, che aveva gli occhi lucidi proprio come lui.

“Non pensavo pensassi già ad avere bambini, Lou, ma ciò non toglie che io non voglia la stessa cosa. L’idea di passare la mia vita con te mi rende più felice di quanto non sia in questo momento, e per la cronaca ora lo sono talmente tanto che potrei iniziare a saltare sul materasso.” Entrambi si lasciarono andare ad una risata, e dopo essersi dati il bacio delle buonanotte, si addormentarono, Harry abbracciato a Louis con la propria testa appoggiata sul cuore del maggiore.

Casa di Harry e Louis era, in quel momento, in fermento: le gemelle saltavano da ogni parte perché volevano aprire i regali, i gemelli che camminavano per il salotto e toccavano qualsiasi cosa, ed Harry correva da ogni parte, attento che tutto fosse perfetto. Jay e Louis avevano provato ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma il riccio li aveva mandati via con male parole, salvo poi scusarsi e giustificandosi dicendo che voleva tutto fosse perfetto e per questo era agitato.  
Louis andò ad aprire la porta ed accolse Anne, Des, Gemma ed il suo ragazzo Liam ; alla vista della sua famiglia, si tranquillizzò e chiamò tutti a tavola. Passarono un bel pomeriggio, attorniati da amore, felicità e quel sentimento che solo il Natale produceva. Stavano aprendo i regali, quando il campanello suonò; Harry andò ad aprire, chiedendosi chi fosse; quando aprì la porta, trovò davanti a sé Mark, il padre di Louis, con in mano dei regali.

“Ciao, Harry, immagino la mia famiglia sia qui. Posso entrare e passare il Natale con voi?” gli chiese l’uomo con fare gentile. Harry avrebbe voluto mandarlo via, ma non era una decisione che spettava a lui; fortunatamente, arrivarono Louis e Jay, che dopo aver salutato l’uomo, lo fecero accomodare con riluttanza. Jay non lo avrebbe voluto lì, però lo fece per il bene dei propri figli.  
Mark si era dimostrato un uomo affabile ed affettuoso con i figli, contrariamente da quello che era quotidianamente; tutti, lì dentro, erano a conoscenza di ciò che era successo e di come fosse realmente l’uomo, tranne le gemelle ed i gemelli, troppo piccoli per capire. Tuttavia, non lasciarono che prevalessero i sentimenti negativi in quel giorno così speciale e per un po’ di ore cercarono di fingere che nulla fosse successo, compresa la relazione tra Harry e Louis, che cercarono di comportarsi da amici, anche se era particolarmente difficile.

Mentre Louis era in cucina a bere, fu raggiunto da suo padre, che gli disse:

“Sai, se non sapessi che a te piacciono le ragazze, avrei paura per te. Harry sembra essere molto innamorato di te. Non pensavo fosse gay, sinceramente, anche se l’ho sempre sospettato a causa dei suoi atteggiamenti un po’ femminili”

A sentire quelle parole, il sangue di Louis iniziò a ribollire nelle vene a causa delle rabbia; cercò di essere il più calmo possibile, però.

“In realtà, Harry non è gay; lui si innamora e basta, non gli importa il sesso dell’altra persona” gli spiegò il più tranquillo possibile.

“Spero la sua famiglia non lo sappia, sai che vergogna altrimenti. Fortunatamente non è mio figlio, sennò a quest’ora lo avrei già ripudiato.”

Louis scoppiò in una risata amara, arrabbiato per come suo padre parlava di Harry e per il fatto che Mark l’avrebbe davvero ripudiato, dopo aver saputo la verità; però, questo non gli interessava più perché ora aveva l’amore che solo la famiglia può darti e quello infinito del suo fidanzato e l’approvazione di suo padre era ciò che gli importava di meno.

“Beh, papà, sarai sorpreso dal sapere che la famiglia di Harry ne è a conoscenza e lo appoggia addirittura. Non possiamo essere tutti come te, alcuni di noi preferiscono passare la loro vita ad amare, piuttosto che cercare di istruire i propri figli a loro immagine e somiglianza. E se ti stai chiedendo a chi mi sto riferendo..beh, proprio a te papà. Ho passato tutta la mia vita a cercare di compiacerti, credendo che la cosa migliore fosse avere la tua approvazione, ma da quando ho conosciuto Harry ho imparato ad amare. Sì, papà, non è soltanto lui ad essere innamorato di me, ma anche io lo sono di lui, e tanto; lui mi ha accettato per quello che sono ed assieme a lui l’hanno fatto i miei amici, la sua famiglia ed anche la mia. Grazie a lui ho scoperto che la tua approvazione non ha alcun significato per me e che si è più apprezzati se si ha il coraggio di essere se stessi. E non m’importa nemmeno della tua reazione perché ora sono libero, papà. Senza di te lo siamo tutti.”

Fu facile dire quelle cose a suo padre, ora che era più coraggioso ed affatto impaurito dall’uomo di fronte a lui. La reazione d Mark fu proprio quella che si era sempre aspettato: iniziò a dar di matto, urlando che un figlio del genere lui non l’aveva mai voluto,che non poteva credere di aver cresciuto un figlio così. A quelle urla tutti entrarono nella cucina ed appena vide Jay, l’uomo iniziò ad urlarle contro.

“Hai partorito un figlio a cui piacciono i maschi, Jay, e nonostante questo l’hai accettato comunque. Come hai potuto? Non ti fa schifo stargli accanto? A me sì, tanto.”

Jay,sentendo parlare in quel modo suo marito,si avvicinò e gli diede uno schiaffo, lasciando tutti sconvolti, Mark incluso.

“L’unica persona che fa schifo, qui, sei tu. Lui è mio figlio e non ha nulla che non vada, quindi non vedo perché dovrei provare questo odio per lui. È una persona fantastica che è riuscita a scappare dalle grinfie di un uomo che voleva diventasse come lui. Ringrazio Dio che non sia successo, perché allora sì che sarei stata preoccupata. Ed ora vattene, via da questa casa e dalla nostra famiglia, perché non permetterò che i nostri figli stiano accanto ad una persona così disgustosa.”

Mark prese ed uscì dalla casa, a testa alta perché il suo orgoglio non gli faceva capire quanto, in realtà, fosse una persona spregevole ed egoista.

Dopo quell’uscita di scena, Jay e gli altri tornarono di là; Harry e Louis, invece, rimasero in cucina. Il maggiore abbracciò il riccio e gli disse “ti amo” tra un bacio e l’altro; quando, finalmente, si staccarono, Harry gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e sussurrò delle parole che riempirono il cuore di Louis di gioia:

“Ho sentito quello che hai detto a tuo padre, sai. Sono davvero orgoglioso di te; hai avuto il coraggio di dire tutto a tuo padre senza versare una lacrima e con una fermezza che mesi fa non avresti mai dimostrato. Sei cambiato così tanto, Lou, eppure sei sempre lo stesso. Ti amo ed oggi mi hai reso la persona più orgogliosa del pianeta.”

Dopo un altro bacio, si staccarono e si diressero dalla loro famiglia, pronti a passare assieme uno dei tanti natali della loro vita, circondati da amore e felicità, nonostante le difficoltà.

FINE.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa os vi sia piaciuta; ci ho messo tutto il mio impegno e sono riuscita a finirla dopo tre mesi. Gradirei se lasciaste qualche recensione sia per dirmi se vi è piaciuta,sia per dirmi il contrario; accetto qualsiasi critica,affinché siano costruttive. Grazie,e buona domenica:)


End file.
